the_typical_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Darla Peabody (Main Page)
Status & Villains Wiki = EVIL DOER = Full Name * Darling Peabody Other Name * Darla Peabody Origins * The Father on the Life Occupation * Unable in Correctly Role * Villains Powers/Skills * Combat Shotgun * Axe Hobby * Playing in the Lab Goal * Kill his Song Father Ultron Gladiator the next tournament is available (all failed) Type of Villain * Mechanically Modified Scientist He is voiced by Suzanne Pleshette Philip Red Quotes (Darla to Father '''Anythings life) * '''Darling Peabody: '''The Wheel on the people life many and ship * '''Darling Peabody: '''Uh, what about the weirdo with the beard-o? * '''Darling Peabody: '''Have about you sure. * '''Father Ultron: '''Last on the time opponents on the Life many * '''Brian Opptention: '''Artist in the hand land * '''Darling Peabody: What? * Father Ultron: You don't on the ultron i have thinks so? (Darla to Father 'George Shoulding) * '''Darling Peabody: '''Anytime on the hood nose. Can't talking on the life? * '''Father Ultron: '''Hey man on the life opponents shit? * '''Darling Peabody: '''Hey look! Listen to me! You don't understand on the life behind us? * '''Father Ultron: (GASP) '''How dare you! You must in the regrets on the life many after on the opponents! He can't see that! * '''Darling Peabody: '''Choice on the life Bullsy opponents. * '''Father Ultron: '''Okay. ('Darla to Father and Marlin '''Anytime on the life) * '''Darling Peabody: '''Don't do this to me huh. * '''Father Ultron: '''I'm sure is. But you don't know opponents many after on the today. * '''Marlin Opptention: '''Hey! * '''Darling Peabody: '''Hey Marlin hey Wassup? * '''Marlin Opptention: You must in the control freak? (Darla punch Marlin) OW? * Darling Peabody: 'What is wrong with you? * '''Darling Peabody: '''Look Bastard on the life people opponents on the bad words so high was all lady on the destroy hood? What do you know james! THIS! The Whole on the Down to now! * '''Marlin Opptention: '''You don't understand on the life Holy right back! * '''Darling Peabody: '''I Don't thinks so? * '''Darling Peabody: '''Opponents on the life Many. * '''Marlin Opptention: '''Darla i'm sorry? * '''Darling Peabody: '''You! ('Darla punch Marlin) AAHH!! * Darling Peabody: '(Sign 3x) What are you done! ('Darla to Anyone Brian) * Darling Peabody: '(angry smile) Hello Father Ultron? * '''Father Ultron: '''Hello Darla--! * '''Darling Peabody: '(angry smile) ('''Darla punch back to brian Father) * Wait: 03sec * Darling Peabody: '''All in you again? * '''Darling Peabody: You have no choice on the life opponents land many after you all life together on the today scourge on the chair land Recorder on the Action land kane opponents Rolar coaster... Now we mean choice on bath the room oh course land jane on the to fether room? * Grunion People: 'You have to darla peabody. He said to us you feather ideas opponents to me. Now get out away! * '''Darling Peabody: '''No understand. * '''Grunion People: '''I can't family has the wind on the life opponents * '''Father Cat: '''Excuse me Sir? ('Darla looks Father Cat) * Father Quinn: '''Get out my away on this ours today has coming to us. * '''Father Cat: '''Opponents on the life many after on the life now what. * '''Darling Peabody: '''Visitors. Looks no idea on the life opponents many after on the today land. * '''Father Quinn: '''Has going on the to the mighty on the tri-gore * '''Darla Peabody: '''Tri-Gore? * '''Talbot Banner: '''Yes! it is on the children on the life opponents Question. * '''Darla Peabody: '''Opponents on the LIfe many You are mine? * '''Father Ultron: Wait? You have on the no choice george rolar coaster i prefer sugar-free sweeteners man by many human? * Darla Peabody: '''He's not of true come opponents earl we are to choice new game. And now what yourself. Daniel anneau on the navarro nigel. * '''Father Ultron: '''You just on the Pucket? You don't understand you life and all the life opponents! What it is she long to piece of shit gangbakin on the land! I'm Father Ultron opponents on the now? James is a hand land give you struggle remember! And this on the life opponents! * '''Darla Peabody: '''What's that! * '''Talbot Banner: '''A new short on the life Shirt on the Seize my moments? Whoever on the life opponents escape on the life Pot. Lot on the life many after today! * '''Darla Peabody: '''You bastard strike bitch was stand me what point in the back. * '''Anchor Banner: '''Man you new artist. We almost stake and we were all * '''Darla Peaboyy: '''You ain't no artist! Yous a bastard new Yous a fake? * '''Anchor Banner: Man you just point it just eyebow? Man you need man it just take that i can't oldman? * Darla Peabody: '''Bad Dogs see that ass you justing a wait? * '''Dory Opptention: '''And a long time huh. * '''Darla Peabody: '''I'm Darla Peabody i useless. * '''Dory Opptention: '''You don't believe you? Get over here. * '''Dory Opptention: '''You need that time me beth, This find out you lesson you to give failure. * '''Darla Peabody: '''I got that nobody give the beth, You have fucker. * '''Dory Opptention: '''You sill a new Darla. Its shield about give it fucking badge! * '''Talbot Banner: '''Hey listen your man? * '''Dory Opptention: '''We all say darla you me. You are trying pulaself never hold. Has been trying is done for you. * '''Talbot Banner: '''Where's Luka you fucking me! Any last you long Tenpenny! * '''Luka Opptention: '''Heh heh heh. Are you still fellas. * 'Dory Opptention: '(Dory punch stomach Darla) '''ARE YOU LIFETIME PIECE OF SHIT! I CAN'T POST ON THE THIS LIFE FRIEND THIS OF THE PASTE LIER! * Talbot Banner: 'Whoa what the fuck? * '''Dory Opptention: '''Get up bitch! You painting getting! okay look are you still long genius. On the life story on the life opponents on the life. i've give you change of this story. i will this story. * (Darla Walking) * '''Darla Peabody: '''Father you motherfucking piece of shit gangbakin cocksucka? * '''Father Ultron: '''Hey look you feather on business on the life dog you have no dog! * '''Darla Peabody: '''Its Air about give it fucking badge! You feather chicken! Huh! Yeah Yeah you go betty! * '''Father Ultron: '''Get this outta here! * '''Darla Peabody: '''From roll generation. * '''Fahter Ultron: '(Father jump Table of Darla Peabody) Move it Cocksucka? * 'Darla Peabody: '''Man Fucking Shit! ('Darla's last words) * 'Darla Peabody: '''You take about picture as your creating people oh don't worry i will give you on energy. * '''Darla Peabody: '''Everything you won't everytime who host anything on sidekick... Nice Kitty (Cat Monster: ROAR! *Cat Monster punch and back to bell Darla*) '''AAHH! OH AAAHHH! AAAAAHHHHH! HELP PUT ME DOWN! AAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHH! AH AAHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NO NO AAAAAAHHHHHH! (UBO 2x) (GASP) '(Bell inside the Darla's Deceased)